


babies aren't so bad

by shadowstint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, flirtyrobot, pance, pidgance, pidge hates babies, plance, srsly wtf is their official shipname, uncle lance introducing his niece to the girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstint/pseuds/shadowstint
Summary: headcanon: pidge doesn't like babies; lance grew up with a lot of them





	babies aren't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> a contribution to this beautiful ship. this was supposed to be a crack fic but i ended up writing semi fluff wow.
> 
> also, dis my first voltron related fic. and my first fic on this page bc i just made this account like minutes ago lol
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

"I swear to god, Lance, if that's another big ass spider I am going to beat the quiznak out of you." Pidge said as she stood a few feet away from an upside down box that was clearly hiding something –although the top part was also open, maybe to give some fresh air to whatever wild animal was in there– on the blanket covered part of the floor. She wasn't going to trust this tall man with surprises ever again.

Standing beside the said box, Lance couldn't help but let out a small laugh, seeing how his girlfriend looked like she was so ready to run out to their apartment's front door. "Come closer, babe. It's not gonna hurt you."

"That's what you said the last time before putting a freaking tarantula on me."

"You didn't get hurt though! In fact, you were the one who almost killed the little guy." He said in the most forced pity voice before gently patting the box. "Besides, this isn't an animal nor a harmful specie. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, Pidge."

That last sentence made the small girl blush. He didn't even say it in a serious tone yet her face heated up like crazy. "Fine." Pidge said as she finally walked towards the box, making Lance smile wider. She saw how his face turned from really excited to ultra mega excited which she thought was very cute.

"Okay, okay, get ready." His blue eyes shined as he got himself ready to lift up the box. As Lance started counting down, "3..." She heard a tiny giggle coming from what the box was hiding.

_Oh no._

"2..." Random toy sounds echoed throughout the room. "1!" He then finally lifted up the long box, revealing something that was on Pidge's 'top 10 most annoying things in the entire universe' list.

A human. An approximately 10 months old human.

"Tada!" Lance shouted as he threw the box at the side. "It's a baby!"

"I can see that." Said Pidge with an expression that screamed 'it's cute but i don't wanna touch it.' It wasn't that she hated babies or something. She actually thought they were fascinating and adorable, and didn't mind having maybe a couple in the future. But the thing was, she wasn't really good with them yet, considering how she was the youngest child, –and the youngest cousin of her cousins– she have never interacted with babies before. All she knew was that they were cute and unbelievably annoying.

"You said you didn't mind having a kid right?"

Pidge almost choked on her own saliva. "Well, yeah m-my– mine." Lance almost choked on thin air from laughing. "Whose vagina did that come out of?"

The brunette then pushed up her glasses with her small fingers as she kneeled down to look closer at the little human girl with dark skin, pretty blue eyes, long eyelashes and– "Wait." Looking at her boyfriend, Pidge let out her sarcasm and curiosity through a question. "Is this yours?"

"WHAT? No! She's my sister's. I would never–!" Lance immediately answered which was cut off by her snort.

"Lance, I'm joking. Why'd you bring this here?" She said, pointing at the baby.

The baby then grabbed Pidge's finger.

The room was silent for a second when Lance suddenly screeched so high it made both his girlfriend and niece flinch. "That is the cutest thing! Ely likes you, Pidge!"

"Ely huh?" She said as she felt her heart melting at how Ely's tiny hand was playing with Pidge's tiny in adult size finger. It was adorable. _Perhaps babies aren't so bad after all?_

_Oh. Nope. It's bad._ Pidge thought a few seconds after when Ely suddenly opened her arms, looking at the brunette with the cutest little smile. It took her a moment to realize what the baby wanted though. "Uhm." She bit her lip, feeling a little anxious for she had no idea how to properly do it.

Lance noticed this, making his thin eyebrows furrow in concern. Although he had a good guess on what was bothering her, he still worriedly asked. "What's wrong, Pidge?"

For a moment, she felt a hint of embarrassment. Katie "Brains of the team." Holt knew how to easily hack a large galra ship but when it came to the simplest things like carrying a child in her arms? She had no idea. "I haven't really carried one of these before so I don't know." She confessed as if Lance didn't already know that.

"Here, let me help." The blue paladin said as he moved closer to his niece. "Watch and learn, Pidgeon." He gave her his usual confident smirk, making her roll her eyes playfully. "Okay, Elena, we're gonna show Aunt Katie the basics of baby carrying." This made both Ely and Pidge giggle as he first explained the do's and don'ts of lifting a fragile child.

Pidge was listening carefully, yes. But she just couldn't help but stare at him for a moment as she thought about how Lance would be such a great father and husband. Her heart tingles at the thought.

After probably a couple minutes lecture, Lance was finally letting Pidge carry Ely. He helped her on properly positioning the baby in her arms. A few 'be careful' and 'i got it' later, Pidge was then carrying Ely like she was her own.

"There you go!" The tall boy smiled sweetly, appreciating the sight before him. His girlfriend, his teammate, his future, his everything, Katie Holt holding a baby. It just looked so beautiful in Lance's eyes. The thought of growing old and having a family with her was just enough to put him at ease, it was just enough to make his heart melt because fuck he was in love. Lance was in love with Katie, with Pidge.

"You know..." She spoke. "Babies aren't so bad."

"Oh yeah? Wanna make our own?" He asked, winking.

"Let's try later." Pidge winked back, causing Lance's heart to jump from his chest to his throat, his face to blush, and his love for her to grow.


End file.
